Daffy Duck Hunt
Daffy Duck Hunt is a 1949 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. It stars Porky Pig, Daffy Duck and the Barnyard Dawg. Plot Porky and the Barnyard Dawg (from the Foghorn Leghorn cartoons) are hunting ducks. Daffy sneaks up behind them and empties the gunpowder from their shells, then walks off with the phrase "Duck hunters is the cwaziest peoples!" (a reference to Lew Lehr's Fox Movietone News catchphrase, "Monkeys is the cwaziest people."). When Porky takes aim at Daffy, Daffy is able to continue taunting him, even dancing as a can-can dancer with a bullseye on his rear end - to no ill effect. Porky sends his dog to get Daffy, and the dog decides to trick Daffy, crying loudly that Porky will torture him if he doesn't come back with a duck. Daffy agrees to let the dog "capture" him and carry him back to Porky. Once they get back to Porky's house, Porky throws Daffy in the deep freeze and goes upstairs for a nap. Once out of sight, Daffy starts knocking on the freezer door to be let out. After a brief fight between his good and bad conscience, the dog lets Daffy out of the freezer. Daffy tries to leave the house---claiming, in a non sequitur, "There's a guy waitin' for me!"---but is blocked by the dog, who tries to shush him, but he rudely refuses. After making a bunch of noise, Daffy jumps into the dog's mouth just as Porky comes to see what all the noise is about. Upon coming down, Porky thinks the dog is trying to steal the duck for himself, and subsequently beats him. Porky then throws Daffy back in the freezer. The dog is tired of Daffy sassing him, but the duck continues to act silly around him (dressed in heavy winter gear, screaming about needing to get medicine through "tons of ice! NO ESCAPE!", then dead-panning, "How's things been with you?"). When Porky appears, wondering what all the noise is about, Daffy once again jumps into the dog's mouth. A furious Porky once again thinks his dog is stealing Daffy, and pounds him once again. Porky then places Daffy back into the freezer. Finally, the dog has had enough of Daffy's immaturity and grabs an axe to finish him off. After a chase through the house, Porky, finally having enough of the dog's so-called shenanigans, comes in and threatens the dog's life if Daffy isn't in the freezer. Porky opens the freezer, but both are shocked when Daffy, dressed as Santa Claus, jumps out and starts singing "Jingle Bells". Both Porky and the dog start singing along, until Porky sees that the current month is April. Porky knocks Daffy down and is ready to use the axe until he sees a stamp on Daffy: "Do not open 'till Xmas." Daffy smiles at the camera and says, "Christmas—by then, I'll figure a way out of this mess!" The camera then irises out around Daffy's eye which then closes. Availability *Laserdisc - Daffy Duck's Screen Classics: Duck Victory *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four Notes *This marks a rare occasion where Barnyard Dawg does not use his familiar voice and one of four occasions where Barnyard appears in a non-Foghorn Leghorn cartoon. *This is supposed to be a follow-up or a color remake of "Porky's Duck Hunt". Gallery External links *Baxter's Breakdowns Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy and Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animation by John Carey Category:Animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Phil DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil DeLara Category:Animation by Manny Gould Category:Animated by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoon layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1949 Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation